


Book

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Supercorptober 2020, rainy day, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: The loud storm scared the kids and they decided to raid their moms bedroom.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“The storm is getting stronger.” Kara said while walking out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair after a long hot shower. She was lucky enough to reach her home right before the rain started. The blonde snuggled close to her wife and kissed her neck.

Lena giggled and leaned away. “I’m trying to read my book.” she tried to sound angry but failed.

“I’m not stopping you.” Kara mumbled leaning closer. 

A loud thunder was heard and was soon followed by kids screaming. Doors opening and little feet running were heard from the hallway. Their bedroom door opened and four kids jumped on their bed.

“Mommyyyy. Jejuuuu.” They yelled as they moved closer to them. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lena whispered as Liran and Dawn jumped in her arms.

“It’s okay to be scared.” Kara told her frightened kids.

“I’m not scared. I’m just here because everyone else is.” the seven-year-old said and crossed his arms. Another thunder was heard and Alex jumped in surprise before moving into his Jeju hug. 

Kara and Lena did their best to calm down their children. After 30 minutes of screams and tears, the two women finally managed to calm them down. 

“How about I will go get a book for a bedtime story?” Kara asked when more lightning brightened the dark sky. The kids nodded and she sped to their library and back before the thunder was heard. She sat back on the bed and let the kids snuggle around her. 

“Are you guys comfortable?” The blonde asked. The kids nodded and she cleared her throat. “My mom used to read this to me when I was younger.” she told them with a small smile. She raised the book to show the cover to her kids. “It’s about the Gods and Goddess of Krypton.”

“That’s not english.” Alex pointed out as he laid his head on his mom’s lap. “Liran doesn’t understand Kryptonese.” he pointed out. 

“Don’t worry, I will read it in english.” Kara answered with a smile. She opened the book on the first page and turned it around for the kids to see. “This is Cythonna, Goddess of ice.” She started, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

* * *

Kara woke up by a small hand hitting her face. She turned her head around to see Dawn sleeping next to her. She then looked outside the window, the rain and wind still strong outside. 

She slowly extracted herself from the bed, making sure to not wake up Liran who used her as a pillow and headed to the kitchen. “Good morning.” she murmured and kissed her wife’s cheek. “How did you sleep?” she asked while grabbing a mug.

“As good as someone can sleep with four kids using them as a pillow. You?” Lena said with a sigh.

“Not very well. I worried that I would turn in my sleep and crush them.” The blonde sighed while grabbing the milk. 

“Can you start a fire? I want to sit close to the fireplace and read my book.” Lena asked and placed a kiss on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Sure. Can you make me a hot chocolate?” Kara asked before kissing her and walking to the living room, not waiting for her wife's answer. 

A few minutes later Lena walked to the living room and placed Kara’s mug on the coffee table. She moved to her armchair, placing her tea on the table next to it before sitting. She threw her blanket over her legs, took a sip and grabbed her book. 

Kara stood and placed the firescreen in front of the fireplace. She kissed Lena on the head when she passed her, the only acknowledgement from the ravenette a hum as she was too focused in her book. The blonde sat on the couch and turned on the TV. 

Their TV was specially made by Lena. It had a lot of different features but Kara’s favourite was the ‘silence’ button. It’s not the same as the ‘mute’ one since the ‘silence’ button sets the volume low enough that Lena can’t hear it and high enough that Kara can with her super hearing. 

Lena fell asleep a few minutes later and Kara barely managed to grab the book before it fell on the floor. She slowly picked up her wife and placed her on the couch so she could sleep more comfortably. 

“Mama?” Kara heard Liran and turned towards the hallway.

“Hey, little one. Don’t you want to sleep in?” She asked and walked towards him. 

“I had to pee.” the little boy answered. “Can you teach me how to read this?” he asked and raised the book Kara read them last night.

Kara’s grin widened. “You want to learn Krytponese?” she asked. 

The boy nodded “Everyone else knows. I want to know too.” he stated.

"Okay." Kara replied and picked him up. He leaned his head on her shoulder and yawned. “We will have lessons later.” she said and kissed his cheek. 

The boy yawned and nodded. His hold on the book was loose and Kara took it from him. She placed it on the counter before taking her son back to her bedroom. He was already asleep by the time she reached the room. The blonde tucked in the little boy before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

It was a nice rainy Saturday morning. 

Her house was warm, illuminated by the fireplace.

She was watching her favourite show while her hand was playing with Lena’s ink-black hair. 

She loved lazy Saturdays. 

Her phone rang and she jumped in surprise before she speeding to it. "Hello?" she answered with a frown. Who dares break her house silence so rudely.

" _ Hey. Are you awake? _ " Alex asked. Of course, it was her. who else it would be, it's her Supergirl phone after all.

"Yeah, why?" The blonde sighed. She already had a feeling what it was about.

" _ A tree fell in the middle of the road and a few cars crashed. You are needed. _ " Alex informed her before giving orders to someone in the DEO. 

Kara groaned before answering. "Okay. I will be there in a second." 

" _ I can hear you pouting. When you are done with that you are welcome to come over to the DEO and get one of the dozen doughnuts boxes we have _ ." Alex said with a soft voice.

"Okay." The hero answered with a smile and ended the call. She quickly changed into her super suit and wrote a note. She stepped closer to Lena and placed a kiss on her head before leaving the note on the coffee table. The tall woman made her way to the balcony with a pout.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been raining really good the past few days c:
> 
> Not gonna lie, after researching the Kryptonian Gods and Goddess for ‘The Statue’ I had to mention them XD Of course, I didn’t go in too many details because if I did, I would stay here for DAYS. I do hope I will post the ‘Kryptonian Gods and Goddess’ Lore at some point, it depends when Batsy can edit and when I can finish the last 3 or so chapters.
> 
> Batsy, reading the last lines: something bad will happen. It can’t end like this.  
> Me, in a fluffy mood: Nope 😇
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
